


Tied Up

by Beastblade



Series: Wet [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Futanari, G!P, Love/Hate, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Riding, Rivals, Romance, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastblade/pseuds/Beastblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vayne shows Leblanc her Demacian prowess and Leblanc is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

I take requests. However, detailed requests are required (Pairing and a short prompt) and a review on Wet chapters is also required.

Vayne's eyelids felt as if they were made of lead. She could hardly open them, and even then her eyesight was blurry. She could barely make out what lay before her. Vayne's breath was harsh and slow, and her stomach lurched with sudden pain. Damn it all, it hurt to move… she felt like she was going to get sick. She swallowed the excess spit in her mouth and attempted to move her arms. Something heavy, heavier than even how her body was feeling right now, was wrapped around her wrists. Confusion filled her brain when she realized she was tied down. Alarm replaced the confusion and she struggled to keep her eyes open and break free from whatever was binding her. Her breath somehow grew more ragged with exertion...she felt incredibly weak. She tried to focus and clear up her eyesight, after a few moments she was successful.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she slowly absorbed her surroundings. Where was she? There were colors. Noxian colors. Red and black and a bed…she was on a rather soft bed, the mattress warm beneath her body. She gradually turned her gaze, her head...she was indeed tied down as she had initially thought. Her wrists were bound by tight metal rings and her ankles were in the same condition at the foot of the bed, and partially spread as well. _How did I end up here?_ She forced herself to try and remember, but everything from the previous night was a blur. She remembered a tavern. A hand, soft and warm. Gentle lips on hers- She shook her head. _What are these memories?_ Then there was a loud click, and her eyes turned to the door of the bedroom. Her stomach sunk into the abyss. Even powerless as she was now, she kept her face steady and calm as the woman approached her. _Anyone,_ _ **anyone**_ _but this whore!_

She was hardly wearing anything. That was the first thing Vayne noticed about Leblanc. A lace corset was tied tight around her chest, rather pretty and black. Well made. It showed a dangerous amount of cleavage which Vayne had to force herself to look away from. Those breasts…They were rather large, weren't they? She wondered how they would feel in her grip. Would they be soft beneath her fingertips? Or would they be deliciously firm, with a slight suppleness. She felt her face begin to burn ever so slightly as she raked her eyes down the Noxian's body and took note of the Deceiver's panties. They were made of the same material as the corset, and there were black, fabric roses on them. And she was wet. Vayne could see the slickness of arousal on her thighs, glistening like honey and she figured it probably tasted just as sweet. She forced the thoughts away, and her eyes.

Vayne choked, eyes widening. "...What is the meaning of this," In but a second her face was blank again. Leblanc smirked widely, her plump and painted lips twisting upward victoriously. Vayne shuddered with a mixture of dread, and a strange desire, as the woman climbed onto the bed. She moved at a leisurely pace and the entire time she trailed sharp and manicured nails along the Demacian's bare leg. Her expression was seductive, her lips were parted and slick with saliva, and her eyes were glowing mischievously. The Night Hunter knew this would end badly. There was no doubt.

"Surprised to see me," Leblanc chirped softly, her knee sliding up along the inside of Vayne's leg. Vayne couldn't suppress a gasp as the bare knee slid up, _up_...she was painfully stiff and Leblanc licked her lips when she looked down. It took all of the Demacian woman's strength not to blush like the virgin she was. "You like what you see," Leblanc purred in a matter-of-fact tone, slipping her hands along Vayne's inner thighs, sinfully close to the swollen bulge that strained against the cloth of her briefs. Vayne became aware of her own lack of clothing then, her nipples perking in the warm bedroom air, her erection hidden beneath only her thin black briefs. _What in Runeterra is going on!?_

She fisted the blankets beneath her, struggling and failing to hold back the groan of disappointment that poured from her as the Deceiver's warm hands teased around her thighs and onto her belly, avoiding her arousal entirely. "Mmm," Leblanc's face was full of many emotions. Arousal, arrogance, and above all else… a strange kind of affection were all glinting dangerously in her sharp, golden gaze. "Vayne's thing is so hard," Leblanc whispered softly, then giggled as if she had said something amusing.

"Explain yourself," Vayne demanded calmly, struggling to compose herself even as her hips pushed slightly upward. Beneath the cloth of her undergarments her member twitched, desperate for contact and sensing it was close. Leblanc smirked before she slid her hand down to grip the sack beneath Vayne's cock, rolling the soft flesh within her fingers over the thin cloth briefs. Vayne wished she was bare. Leblanc moaned softly, an unrestrained sound of pure desire. She pressed her cheek onto the aching thing.

The sensation was electric, and it took all of Vayne's self-control not to cry out as the woman pushed her hands up and began to slide Vayne's garments down her long, toned legs. "Mmm," she whimpered from her position down below, "it _smells_ like Vayne," she said softly, and the Demacian's cheeks heated. Pleasure exploded in her belly as Leblanc's nails trailed up, and across the head of her erection. Pre-cum glistened on the tip, and Leblanc licked her lips at the sight. She jerked her hand up and down it slowly. She peered at Vayne, the eye shadow and liner making her golden gaze smolder even more.

"Want me to suck on it," she asked softly. Vayne stared. The trickster's amber gaze was bright and there was a glint of mischief in her eyes. Vayne tugged her wrists against the binds, and bared her teeth. She wanted this so badly…she was an exceptional huntress but when it came to matters of the heart and the flesh she was a failure. She had never had sex before, even when she had developed a desire for some hunting partners she had. She simply couldn't approach those girls with the…thing, she had between her thighs. She hated the bastard. It always stirred at the wrong times. One example of that, was right now.

"I want you to explain your actions...that's what I want, I don't want your filthy hands anywhere near me," She lied. "I want to know how I got here, where here is in the first place..."

"That'd take away from the fun and destroy the mystery...my dear," Leblanc smirked as she spoke, sighing wistfully. She stared up at Vayne with expectance in her eyes. When all she received was a glare and a "hmmph" she released her hold on Vayne's erect cock, and straddled her lap. Now instead of an insistent pressing with delicate hands, a wet panty-clad crotch was sliding across her cock and grinding into it instead. The moist material scratched in the most wonderful way on her penis, catching on it almost and creating a delicious friction that made Vayne's head swim and her eyes roll.

"But I assure you there was no foul play, love," Leblanc spoke suddenly, and Vayne fought to focus on the words being spoken. "You drank and you hit on me, and almost had your naughty little way with me last night," her lips twitched at the tips when Vayne's brows furrowed.

"Lies." _I couldn't have. I never drink to excess. Lucian wouldn't have let me, for one. And two, I know when I'm getting tipsy and I never let it even reach that point. I have maybe one cup of ale, and then I'm done. I have no doubt she drugged it or used some kind of magic to make me do it. If it actually even happened._

"I assure you, it's the truth. I brought you back here, I couldn't just leave you on your own. Who knows what some champions would do to you!?" Leblanc made a little gasping noise, as if the mere thought of Vayne getting hurt was horrifying to her. Even as she did, the smirk on her mouth was a stark contrast to her words. She didn't really care, or perhaps she did and she had an odd way of showing it. Either way, Vayne was sure it was bullshit.

"It can't get much worse than this," She muttered, straining slightly against her bonds. Leblanc shifted her hips and earned a gasp.

"I assure you, it can. Now, my love," she leaned down over Vayne, "let's get that virgin cock ready."

" _V…virgin,"_ she hissed out. "Who…where did you learn that," she felt beyond embarrassed. Leblanc winked and licked her lips.

"You told me last night, Shauna sweetheart," her teeth knocked along Vayne's neck. Vayne jerked at the sound of her name, a gasp spilling from her. It'd been so long since she'd been called Shauna…and hearing it fall from these plump, painted lips was enough to make her almost burst. Leblanc's fingers grazed her nipples, before thumbing over the tips. The Demacian panted at the sensation, her belly burning with the threat of an orgasm.

"You told me you wanted me to be gentle, since… _It was your first time._ " Leblanc snickered, then licked at the spot she had been biting. Vayne was stuck between moaning for more and smacking herself for her horrible conduct the previous night. "I figured I should wait until you were conscious to pop that cherry. I want you to remember. _Know_ it was me who rode you until you exploded. Know it was me that you pumped full of _Demacian seed."_ She laughed again. Vayne avoided her gaze. She felt appreciative in a way.

Even so, how could she do this to her nation? To herself? She clenched her fists. Leblanc turned her face to her. Her yellow eyes looked luminescent.

"Where did you get that beast between your thighs, Shauna?"

"It's none of your business," Vayne muttered slowly, firmly. Leblanc pursed her lips and bounced lightly, earning a strangled gasp. The Night Hunter wanted inside. She squeezed her eyes shut, determined to keep up her mental barrier. It shattered when Leblanc moaned, moaned her name to be more specific. Her real one. Vayne dug her nails into the mattress and stared at the other woman.

Leblanc's breasts were so round, Vayne wanted to cup them in her hands, feel them as she thrust inside the Noxian trickster's cunt. She bit into her bottom lip. "I was b…born with it," she whispered, breath catching. Leblanc smirked.

"Oh? Is that how you know how to jerk yourself off so well," she cooed in a loving tone, curling her body into Vayne's, their breasts crushing together. "Because years of practice and experience?" The Demacian's brows lowered and knit together. She stared into the other woman's golden orbs with her own cold blue.

"You assume I masturbate frequently?"

Leblanc's twisted little smile appeared again. "I _know_ you 'masturbate frequently'. I've watched and waited for an ideal opportunity to strike. Last night seemed as good as any. You were so desperate for physical attention, a kiss. Wouldn't you say," she purred.

Vayne nearly groaned again as those large breasts rubbed into her chest. She had always been into tits. E…especially these ones. She squeezed her eyes shut. How many nights had she spent, desperately jerking her hand up and down in an attempt to mimic this woman, attempt to feel what she dreamed her pussy would feel like!? She trembled. She strained against her cuffs, desperate for both kinds of release.

"Uh uh uh," Leblanc purred, reprimanding her as if she was a small child, finger wiggling.

Vayne stared into her eyes. She narrowed her own. "Let me go Noxian whore, I'm no use tied up like this."

Leblanc smirked. "Oh my, you want control do you? No can do. I'm in charge, and it's going to stay that way." Her painted lips spread even wider somehow, as if she knew Vayne's heart was sinking. Shauna licked her dry lips as Leblanc slipped her panties off slowly, making a show of how much she showed her womanhood. She displayed the silken petals seductively, teasingly. The Night Hunter's breath hitched.

But she was crushed…she was so disappointed. She wanted to…she clenched her fists and teeth tightly together. She wanted to fuck Leblanc. She wanted to fuck this Noxian bitch who dared to invade her dreams and make her hard like no other woman could. This taunting, sexy, distracting bitch! Vayne struggled against her bonds one last time before she slumped, and squeezed her eyes shut.

_This isn't how I dreamed it would be. I should be slamming into her, fucking her filthy cunt like the whore she is…damn it!_ Her eyes snapped open when she felt something soft and wet, she glanced down. Leblanc's lips were partially spread, her mouth dangerous close to the throbbing organ between Vayne's legs.

This, Vayne had done before. She had bought a whore just once when she was just sixteen. She hadn't had enough gold to get the entire package, but she had gotten that mouth. And damn it had been the fuel of her dreams for a long time after. She looked back on that moment with humiliation. _I had been that desperate._ "Want me to use my mouth, love?"

Vayne said nothing. She simply glared. How dare this woman treat her like this? She should be the one tied up, begging for the Night Hunter's cock in her mouth. She curled her lips into a sneer. "Do as you please, whore." Leblanc cocked her head, then gently feathered kisses up the Demacian's stiff shaft.

"Mmm, I think I will…"

Bliss poured into the virgin, and she whimpered needily. Her hips popped up slightly. Leblanc set the flat of her tongue along her cock and began to lap at her gently, her fingers beginning to fondle her balls, causing heat to spread along her entire penis and into her belly. She felt like she was burning down there. Everything was so warm and wet. Leblanc shifted her hand up to her length, pressing the front of her hand to it, and rubbing her palm up it while still licking. Vayne's eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head.

This was different from that whore. That woman had sucked on her fast and quick and immediately took her in her throat. This was a slow and gentle pace that was completely decided by Leblanc. She cried out as the Deceiver opened her lips, and slid the tip of her cock into her mouth. Her hand still pumped insistently. She felt an itch deep in her groin, and her mouth watered in excess. She whimpered very softly.

Leblanc flicked her tongue along her head, across the slit. That was all Vayne could take. She had been trying to hold back, she didn't want to be a quick shot but dammit- she exploded, cumming in the other woman's mouth. She let out a grunt, pressing her hand into the mattress. She tried to focus but fuck it felt so great. Her head swam with heat and ecstasy. It felt so damn good! Her excitement died down after a bit and she panted. Leblanc was giggling almost madly, her delicate hand covering her mouth.

"That was all it took," she teased, "One little jerk and a bit of oral and you're gone?" Her smirk widened. "Very impressive, Night Hunter," Leblanc mocked, eyes practically glowing. She slid up the embarrassed hunter's body, until her knees were on either side of Vayne's head. "Now it's time for you to excite me," she smirked. "Let's hope you perform better…" Vayne could smell her. It was a musky, thick scent she wouldn't soon forget. And she was practically dripping torrents. She was shaved completely, her glistening folds open and ready to be taken. The Night Hunter did nothing for a moment. She jerked her head to the side. It was brought back rather quickly. The woman sat on her face, not one to be denied obviously, and Vayne had no choice but to lick.

It was a strange taste. It didn't taste delicious but it didn't taste bad. She flicked her tongue across the Deceiver's dripping slit, gathering up the juices. She decided she liked the taste. After a few moments she slid her tongue inside her. Leblanc's back arched. " _Vayne,"_ her hips rocked slightly and the Demacian, encouraged, began to dig in deeper. The Deceiver jerked her hips, fluids dripping onto Vayne's face and lips.

There wasn't much Vayne could do. All she could do was eat. She did her best. She jerked her tongue in and out, and suckled on the sensitive bud above her lips. The plump flesh swelled in her mouth, and she flicked the nub until it became unsheathed. She sucked on it hard when it did, earning a soft scream and a desperate jerk of Leblanc's hips. The more she devoured her, the better the essence of her partner tasted until she was feasting desperately. She nearly growled with frustration when the Noxian pulled back, and retreated down her frame. She was shining with sweat, hair a bit mussed and face flushed from excitement.

"Mmm, nice and hard again, eating me perked you right up didn't it Vayne? Your thing is all ready to be inside me, isn't it?" Vayne nodded slowly. She tried her best to be calm, she had one of the best poker faces around, but it was hard to do. She was going to lose her virginity, which she had had for far too long. And to the woman she had wanted to lose it to since she met her in the League! Leblanc wiggled from where she straddled Vayne's crotch. Then she spread her thighs, grabbed ahold of her cock and pressed it inside. The entrance was slow but steady. Her cock spread wet folds, and Leblanc's sticky fluids clung to the flesh of Vayne's dick, strings of it sticking down her thighs.

She was going to cum. She… she hadn't expected this much pleasure!

Her erection was stuck in a hot, wet heaven. Leblanc was unbearably tight. Unbearably warm. Unbearably wet. Her palms played down the Night Hunter's breasts, before sliding further down. Her fingers landed on the Demacian's muscle-knotted abdomen, running along it and earning violent shivering. Then, she began to move. It had been heaven entering, said heaven increased tenfold the second they began to move. Her eyes shot wide as Leblanc's tight pussy clung around her shaft, inner walls convulsing and tugging at her member, her sticky mess dragging up and down the hardened length.

"Fuck, you're so fucking big Shauna, I feel so fucking full," Leblanc gasped, her hips moved up and down. Vayne wanted to hold them. Wanted to jerk up into her cunt. She trembled. "Your dick, it's pushing so deep inside me," Leblanc purred, her lips parting desperately. She dug her nails into her palm.

Vayne's face was warm from the praise and the scenario. Oh gods what was she going to tell Lucian about this? How did she explain that she had been ridden by their enemy? She decided she'd say nothing. She'd say nothing about this molten heaven that was clenching almost desperately around her dick. "Vayne, Vayne!" The Noxian bounced, hands on her abs still, her hips jerking up and down desperately. "Yes Vayne, harder, yes!" She reached up and began to cup and squeeze her own breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers as she rode. "Yes! Fuck-"

Vayne could hold back no more, she gave in. She felt her member pulsate steadily, felt heat spread from the base to the tip. And then she was a goner. She heard Leblanc moan loudly, scream almost. Strings of her semen coated the Deceiver's inner walls, and still- even as Vayne went limp- she moved. She rode Vayne like she was an animal, a bull, playing with her own breasts almost violently, gasping and shouting Vayne's first name.

Then, after a few long and steady moments, she was cumming too. Leblanc gushed around her, and the tight clenching forced a third orgasm out of the Night Hunter. She felt like she was going to pass out. Wave upon wave upon wave of bliss slammed into her, and Leblanc was stiff and shuddering above her, biting her lips, her fingers playing desperately along her own clit, drawing out her orgasm. They both slumped at the same time, bodies hot. Vayne thought she was floating because she was so warm, felt so light-headed.

The trickster in her lap slid her chest up to the Demacian's, until her mouth was on Vayne's neck. Then they were mouth to mouth. Her kiss was wet and short. Vayne felt a tongue, before it disappeared and the woman was up again. She straddled her lap. Her hand rested on the Night Hunter's belly again. "Very nice Vayne." She took out a single key, and unlocked the cuff's on her. Her smile was beyond condescending. "Let's do this again whenever you get the balls." Then, she slipped off, and she was walking away.

Vayne sat up quickly, and moved to follow her. She slumped against the bed. Her knees felt like jelly. She panted. "N…Noxian whore," she called after her, squeezing her eyes shut as she struggled to stay awake. S _o tired._ She had no chance of catching up with her now. Vayne was beyond humiliated as she found her clothes, and pulled them on. She put on her boots and cape, eyes squeezing shut. Then she glanced over to where Leblanc's writing desk sat. She walked over slowly. She hesitated before she took the quill that sat there.

**This can't happen again but I suppose I should say thank you. So thank you, Noxian whore.**


End file.
